jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Corp. Len Anderson
Appearances: Jagged Alliance , Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games , Jagged Alliance 2 , Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business , Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire , Jagged Alliance: Back in Action . Biography "A member in excellent standing, Len Anderson has been fighting for truth and justice since his teens. A onetime member of the Green berets and a longtime member of A.I.M., his salary may seem excessive, but his extraordinary abilities easily merit the price." - Jagged Alliance. "A career military man, Anderson was barely out of his teens before he joined the Green berets. After serving with distinction, he joined A.I.M. as one of its original members and fought alongside A.I.M.s founders in the battle for Angetta. Len is a strong leader, his tours of duty has earned him the respect and appreciation of many." - Jagged Alliance 2 Additional info *Back in his home town, the community minded Anderson teaches a NRA course on the proper care and handling of automatic weapons. Notes *In Jagged Alliance 2, Len's skills and experience don't advance. This is intended and not a bug (old dog and new tricks) and partly explain his very low price for his level. His baseline skills still make him worth hiring however, especially towards endgame. *Somewhat gravelly voice. Tough as nails, no-nonsense and honest in his assessments. *Respect is earned and not given with this man. *Has no fear of criticising poor leadership. *Reminds of a hard but honest drill sergeant. Tends to be very by-the-book, otherwise. Skills *Teaching Equipment Jagged Alliance Deadly Games *M-14 *7.62 mm (x2) *Hand Grenade *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest *Gas Mask *Metal Detector *5-pocket Assault Vest *Radio Jagged Alliance 2 *Colt Commando *5.56 mm mag *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest *1st Aid Kit 1.13 * M4A1 * Kevlar Helmet * Kevlar Vest * LBE Gear * 1st Aid Kit Quotes Jagged Alliance *''"Sorry, I only accept assignments that meet my standards! It should be written in my file, but the incompetents running this show refused to put it in there!" - Initial refusal to hire'' Deadly Games *''"My bio doesn't do me justice! It's A.I.M. politics. Somebody in administration has it in for me." - On call'' *''"You can hire whoever you want. Though there are members who won't think much of you if you hire that butcher, Reuban. And I happen to one of them." - On call'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"I've had a long career, but this truly feels like my longest assignment" - Low morale'' *''"I promised the wife that I'd spend some time with her. Confirmed just a couple of hours ago in a letter I sent her. Sorry." - Cannot renew contract'' *''"My tour of duty draws to a close, Sir." - Contract about to expire'' *''"Corporal Len Anderson is indisposed momentarily. If you would like me to call you back, please leave a message. Thank you." - Answering machine'' *''"Dr. Q. never fails to impress." - praise quote'' Relationships Likes *Maj. Spike Scallion *Victoria "Vicki" Waters *Dr. Q. Huaong Liked by *Maj. Spike Scallion *Gus Tarballs *Jim "Cougar" Wallace Dislikes *"Unusually Ruthless" Reuban *Tim "Numb" Sutton Disliked by Trivia *He is listed as a Corporal, the third lowest rank in the U.S. Army; however, in the U.S. Army, a "career military man" who'd spent most of his life in the Army would retire at least at the rank of Staff Sergeant. In addition, it is not possible to be a Green Beret (U.S. Army Special Forces) without being at least at the rank of Sergeant. Maybe he got a discharge and demotion, quite possible given his self-righteousness. de:Corp. Len Anderson Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries